Version History
Note: This is not an official list of the version history. Version 0.10.5 (Android) All Fixes and Tweaks for 0.10.1, 0.10.2, 0.10.3 and 0.10.4 on Amazon are on this version due to these versions not being released on the Amazon Store. Fixes: * Fixed some minor bugs. Version 0.10.4 All Fixes and Tweaks for 0.10.1, 0.10.2 and 0.10.3 on iOS are on this version due to these versions not being released on the AppStore. Tweaks: *App icon reverted to 0.8.0 look (shiny effect) (confirmed on iOS) Fixes: *Fixed 'Quit to title' exiting bug *Fixed beds only facing North Version 0.10.3 (Android) Fixes: *Fixed crashes on 0.10.0, 0.10.1 and 0.10.2. New Bugs: *Pressing 'Quit to title' will exit users out of the game all together Version 0.10.2 (Android) Fixes: *Fixed crashes on 0.10.0 and 0.10.1. Version 0.10.1 (Android) Bug Fixes Fixed crashes on 0.10.0 for Android users. Version 0.10.0 Features: *Shadershttps://twitter.com/_tomcc/status/506110234335916032 *Gold Ore may now spawn at any level in Mesa biomes. *Different types of fences and fence gates https://twitter.com/jbernhardsson/status/509997448098353152 *Bug fixes for 0.9.0 * Swamp Water is now murkier and darker. * The sun is now bigger. * Water now has a smoother lighting * Day-Night Cycle for Creative Mode *Water now pushes things with more force. *Layout selection of chests has been changed. *Brightness toggle. **Pocket Exclusive: Giant Mushrooms in swamp biomes. **Pocket Exclusive: Particles for Sand and Gravel **Pocket Exclusive: Above Ground Abandoned Mineshafts in Mesa Biomes. Version 0.9.0 New Features: Biome *Jungle *Roofed Forest *Mesa *Savannas *Taiga/Mega Spruce Taiga *Mushroom Island *River *The Far Biome (0.9.x) Generated Structures: *Caves (currently no option to turn them off unless old terrain.) *Lava Pools *Abandoned Mineshafts *Villages *Stronghold *Dungeon Mobs: Passive *Villagers **Have degraded AI which means they cannot trade or open/close doors nor breed yet. *Mooshrooms Neutral: *Wolf *Enderman **Enderpearls will not be added in 0.9.0 Hostile: *Silverfish *Slimes New Blocks: *Diorite, Granite, and Andesite, in normal and polished versions. *Mycelium *Hardened Clay and Stained Clay (Up to 16 colors) *Red Sand (in Mesa and Plateau Biomes) *Podzol *End stone (creative mode only) *Packed Ice (Ice Spikes Biome) *Emerald Ore *Mob spawners *End Portal Frame **Does not take you to The End, only for decoration. Creative Inventory Additions: Items from past updates that will be added to the creative menu in update 0.9.0. *Bone *Raw Beef *Bowl Trees *Acacia Trees *Dark Oak Trees *Jungle Trees Plants: *Vines *Double Tall Grass *Large Fern *Acacia Sapling *Jungle Sapling *Dark Oak Sapling (Cannot be grown by Bonemeal) Wood: *Dark Oak Wood *Acacia Wood Items: *Cocoa (can be farmed by planting on Jungle Wood) *Spawn eggs in Creative(for all mobs) *CookieNaturally Generated Blocks: *Pumpkins *Tall Grass *Dead Bushes *Ferns *Stone Bricks *Cracked Stone Bricks *Mossy Stone Bricks *Stone Brick Stairs *Stone Slabs *Iron Bars *Monster Spawners Flowers: *Poppy (replaces the Cyan Flower) *Blue Orchid *Allium *Azure Bluet *Tulips (available in all 4 colors) *Oxeye Daisy *Sun Flower *Lilac *Rose Bush *PeonyWorld Generation: *Superflat Worlds (Locked to creative) *Infinite Worlds Version 0.8.2 (Amazon Fire TV Exclusive) Features: *Controller Support *Fire TV Interface Version 0.8.1 Tweaks: *Changed Charcoal Texture Bug Fixes: *Baked Potatoes Now Have Names Version 0.8.0 New Survival Features: *Birch and Spruce Planks and Stairs *Coal Block *Red Carpet *Cobblestone Walls *Hay Bales *Iron Bars *Jack O' Lanterns *Rails and Powered Rails (Always On) *Beetroots *Beetroot Soup *Carrots **Rare Zombie Drop *Potatoes **Rare Zombie Drop *Pumpkins *Beetroot Seeds *Compasses *Minecarts *Pumpkin Seeds *Redstone **Unusable as Dust *Ink Sac *Cocoa Beans *Pumpkin Pie *Baked Potatoes *Ferns and Tall Grass New Creative Features: *(All New Survival Items) *All Carpet Colors *Jungle Wood, Planks, Stairs, Leaves, and Slabs *Sponge *Dead Bush *Mossy Cobblestone Walls *Cobwebs Tweaks and Changes: *New Bonemeal Texture *Bonemeal Grows Sugarcane To Full Height (PE Exclusive) *Fire and Lava Ignite TNT *Redstone Ore Now Drops Redstone *Sideways Pointing Woods Blocks *New Bow Rendering *Animated Items *Redone Painting Rendering *Thrown Eggs Now Spawn Baby Chicks *Wooden Tools Can Burn *Lava Buckets Can Now Be Placed In Furnace (Cooks 100 Things) *Improved Multiplayer Lag With Signs and Chests *Sand and Gravel Drop Resources When Falling on a Torch *Flower Positions Randomized Graphics: *3D Clouds Have New Tessellation Algorithm *Held Items Are Now 3D *Lighter Colored Water, Sky, and Grass *Water Fades To Be Non Transparent In The Distance (IOS Only) *Mipmaps (IOS Only) *Refactored Rendering For VBOs *Remade Arrow Model *Inventory Rendered With Cached VBOs *Sky Now Rendering With Triangle Fan *Separated Far and Near Chunks *Fog Only In Far Chunks *Transparency Only in Near Chunks *Stencil Shadows *Dynamic Lighting on Entities *Ambient Light Tinting *Light Direction Depends on Sun Direction (PE Exclusive) *You Are No Longer On Fire After You Exit Source In Creative Mode Inventory & GUI *Creative Inventory Additions: **Flint and Steel **Ice **Snow (Cover) **Bedrock **Shears **Dyes **Tall Grass **Ferns **Cobwebs *New Creative Inventory With 4 Category Tabs *Transparent Hotbar *Tapping ... Closes Inventory *Craftable Recipes Shown First In Crafting GUI *You Can Select The Hotbar Slot To Move Items To *Ice No Longer Transparent In Hotbar Mobs: *Breeding *Impoved Mob AI **Mobs Swim Over Deep Water **Hostile Mobs Are Smarter *Baby Animals Follow An Adult Animal Of Their Species **Animals Follow You When Holding Wheat. ***Beetroots, Carrots, and Potatoes For Pigs *When Sheep are Sheared, They Have a Color Overlay of Their Wool (IOS Only) New Defaults and Options: *Rendering Distances Reset **Far Is 256 **Farthest Is 400 **Far Is Default *Smooth Lighting Always On *Fancy Graphics On Default Graphics *All PC Graphics Now In PE *New Texture Alias *Changed Gravel Texture *Changed Birch Leaves Texture *Changed Lapis Lazuli Block Texture Bug Fixes: *Xperia Play Had Creative Scrolling *Water Flowed Downward Next To Farmland *No More Odd Brick Textures *Graphical Glitch When Looking Down From The Clouds *Fire Did Not Ignite TNT *Chat Caused Crashing *Spiders Had No Abdomen *Skeletons Were Missing Lower Half On Body *Had No Snow Covering In Creative Version 0.7.6 New Features: *Realms Fixes *Crash Bug Fixes *New App Logo For IOS Tweaks: *Realms Servers Now Displayed In Alphabetical Order *Moved Realms Login Button To Options Menu *A Proper Kick Message Now Instead Of The Simple Disconnected From Server Version 0.7.5 Bug Fixes: *Trapdoors Can Be Placed Once Again *Double Chests Can No Longer Be Placed Vertically *Commands No Longer Crash Game *Fixed Dark Leaves Texture *Placing Cake And Sugarcane No Longer Crashes The Game *Wool Is Once Again Flammable *Creepers Once Again Cancel Detonation When You Move Away *Buckets Once Again Pick Up Water Or Lava In Creative Mode *Buckets No Longer Multiply After Crafting Cakes Version 0.7.4 New Features: *Creepers Blow Up When Held On WIth Flint And Steel *Free External Servers With IPs *Tool Breaking Sound *Flint And Steel Igniting Sound *Splash Text Changes Every Visit To Main Menu *Added Multiplay Commands, But Error Message Comes Up When Trying To Use Them. Tweaks: *Fire Has An Idle Sound *Clouds Slightly Darker *Moon And Sun Orbit Size Tweaked *A Burp Sound After Eating Food Occurs Version 0.7.3 New Features: *Ability To Reset Realms Worlds *Sun, Moon, and Stars *Yellow Flashing Text *Glowing Spider Eyes *Chest Animations *Double Chests Bug Fixes: *Fixed Login Error In Realms *Fixed Furnace Crash Bug *Fixed Inventory Bug *Fixed Bug Where Glowing Obsidian Can Be Mined With An Iron Pickaxe Version 0.7.1 Bug Fixes: *D-Pad Being Too Small *Game Crashes When Signs Are Destroyed *Furnaces Not Able To Work *Messed Up Fire Animatons *Missing Eating Animation *Armor Can't Be Removed *Improved Realms With Error Messages And Server Lists *You No Longer Loose Milk Buckets When Crafting A Cake *You Can Now Collect Liquids In Split-Touch Controls *Fixed A Glitch Where Creating A World Opens An Existing One Instead New Features: *You Can Now Milk Cows In Creative Mode Version 0.7.2 New Features: *Nametags In Realms *List Of Players In Game Tweaks: *Unicode Support For Chat (Easier To Use) *GUI Change *Added More Flying Friction In Creative Mode *Pressing Edit Now Shows The World's Generation Seed Version 0.6.1 Bug Fixes: Crash Bugs: *Multiplayer chests and Sign input *Newly put on armor items would overwrite old if it wasn't removed first *Half slabs get stuck in "upper" position *Xperia Play controls (Android) *Nether Quartz and Stone Brick stairs having random texture *Nether Quartz stairs not having a language file name *Sand and Gravel no longer disappear when falling Version 0.6.0 Changes: *Requires Android 2.3 or Higher Additions: *Baby animals *Baby animals only spawn in new worlds. *The Sky and Clouds (Appearance varies between fast and slow devices) *Improved D-pad *Design is more blocky and less rounded *When in flight mode, there is a "wing" icon on the jump button *Sheep can be colored with dyes Blocks: *Signs *Netherrack *Nether Brick *Block of Quartz *Chiseled Quartz Block (creative only) *Pillar Quartz Block (creative only) *Cracked Stone Brick (creative only) *Mossy Stone Brick (creative only) *Stonecutter *Chiseled Sandstone *Smooth Sandstone Stairs: *Nether Brick Stairs *Sandstone Stairs *Stone Brick Stairs *Quartz Stairs Slabs: *Sandstone Slab *Stone Bricks Slab Items: *Armor *Applying process is similar to smelting: choose from armor on the left and see a preview of the player on the right *Nether Brick (item) (smelted from netherrack and crafted into nether brick tile) *Nether Quartz *Upside-down stairs, corner stairs *Slabs can be placed in up position (needs testing on small screens) *Sand and Gravel are affected by gravity Tweaks: *Recipes for crafting slabs give 6 slabs instead of 3 (as in PC version) *Nether Reactor spawns Netherrack blocks instead of Obsidian *The fog and sky color have changed *Sheep look different *The Nether Reactor now spawns more items *Cows drop Leather *When holding a slot in the hotbar, to toss an item out, the frame of the bar turns green as well. *Melons can be crafted with 9 melon slices. Version 0.5.0 New Features: *Mushroom farming *Melons *Torch bug fix *Paintings *Glowstone *Nether Reactor *Glowing Obsidian *Zombie Pigmen Tweaks: *Food heals more health *Easier to get out of bed *Hearts are now at the top-left of the screen and not above the hotbar anymore *The game is less foggy *When jumped on, crops turn back to dirt *Sugar Cane can now be grown on sand *You now see the name of the item or block when you select it in the hotbar *New animations for Zombies, Skeletons and Zombie Pigman Bugs: *Worlds crash when a player tries to open a chest.(On some devices) *Sometimes when harvesting seeds with a hoe the seeds still go through the block it was harvested from. *The tooltip/name for block for the Cyan flower says "Rose" *Melons grow multiple melons *The seeds for the melons are pumpkin seeds in the PC version *Melon slices have a red background *Paintings and Glowstone don't have a description *There are two stone bricks in the creative inventory (Only for Iphone) Version 0.4.2 Tweaks: *Added Support For iPhone 5 Bug Fixes: *TNT Now Destorys Ground New Features: *TNT in Creative Mode *Stone Brick in Creative Mode *Trapdoors in Creative Mode Version 0.4.0 *Added support for iPhone 5 resolution TNT and Stone Bricks are now in the creative menu. (Though no Flint and Steel to ignite TNT, so it can't be activate) *Trapdoor now available in the crafting menu *Chests to store items. *Added Beds to skip night and setting your spawn point *Added Creepers, TNT, and flint and steel to ignite *Food items added: apples, bread, mushroom soup, beef, chicken and pork *Added recipes: wool from string, green wool and stone bricks *Added a Peaceful mode option for Survival mode without monsters *Added wheat, seeds and hoe (wheat seeds obtained by using hoe on grass blocks) *Added moss stone, redstone ore and white wool to Creative inventory *Added trapdoor to Creative inventory *Red dye can be obtained by cooking red mushroom *Added several more dyes (combined from primary dyes) *Zombies now drop feathers Tweaks: *Made the day longer *Limited the total number of a given monster type *You can throw Snowballs *Animal spawning (being worked on) Bug Fixes: *Monsters can spawn indoors *Added fall damage for clients *Players could knock each other far away *Incorrect bow rendering in 3rd person view *Missing particles after critical arrows *Stairs reverted back to their basic blocks when destroyed *Charging the bow could destroy certain blocks (flowers, torches), or interact with blocks *The game crashed if player was killed while having the bow charged *Connecting players could die in Creative mode *Dark leaves sometimes had workbench texture *Wrong crafting table size for Xperia Play *Bow didn’t take damage when used *Non-dark brown tree trunks are now added back to the game (you may need to start a new world as host) Destroying a door could leave half a door *Missing spider death sound on iOS Bugs: *Food doesn't regenerate as much health as it should (bread labeled "heals 2 and a half hearts heals only one, apples and raw meat heal one and soup and cooked meat heal only two). *The description for Stone Bricks in the crafting menu says "tile.stonebricksmooth: couldn't find desc" *When sleeping and your finger is moving above the torch, the flame particle will move awkwardly. *Food animation for third person doesn't work *Creeper explosions are silent *Explosions usually do not destroy ground, only snow. Version 0.3.3 Bug Fixes: *Mobs spawn in daytime. *Torch lighting not as effective. *Bows don't lose durability. *Sometimes when holding a bow, it shows the bow and the arrow . *When aiming using a bow in third person mode, the bow is above the hand. *Some sounds are missing: Spider's death sound, etc. *While drawing back an arrow if the user aims at a torch, sapling, flower, sugar cane, or mushroom it is broken. *Dandelion Yellow and Bone Meal sometimes appear as green dye in hand and also in third person mode. *Hostile Mobs don't have the correct health (for example, Zombies now take up to 2 hits with a Diamond Sword .) *Sometimes when aiming with a bow, Minecraft PE crashes and some of your stuff in furnace will be deleted. *The animation for drawing back the bow has gaps in between the pixels. *Fire has been removed. *Fixed a bug where fire would spread throughout an entire world after a single flammable block had been set aflame by lava. *Corrected crafting recipes for furnace, Block of Iron , Lapis Lazuli Block, Block of Gold and Block of Diamond . *Furnace crashing bug has been fixed. *Sapling/leaves fixes. *You now need a crafting table to make doors. *Torches can now be placed on fences. *Dandelion Yellow dye no longer appears as an egg in MATTIS or the hotbar *A bug where cactus and door placed next to each other would remove the bottom door block (and top one if a 2 level cactus). Tweaks: *Removed particles from spawning when you hit the edges of the world. *Stairs now block light. *Some sounds that are missing can now be heard: cow hurt sound, the sound when you break glass/ice. *A bug where fence gate would not appear in the user’s hand but in the world. *When a user stood on a slab and created another one, the user simply fell through. *Swords (and other tools) now take damage from hitting mobs. *Golden tools are no longer tougher than wooden tools. *The rear end texture where upside down on some animals. *The D-pad on iPad no longer/rarely intersects with the item slots. *Users can no longer place sugar cane in water. *Dark green leaves have correct textures when cut by shear. *Blocks placed on snow aren’t duplicated in multiplayer. New Features: *New hostile mobs - skeletons and spiders *Mobs can drop items *Added Bow and arrow *Added bonemeal and flint Item decay time extended to 5 minutes *6 slot hotbar for all devices *Better brightness *When you fall down from a cliff or at a high place, a sound playing some bones breaking will be heard. Version 0.3.2 Bug Fixes: *Saplings aren't visible in the hotbar. *Dandelion Yellow is shown as an egg (and vice versa) in MATTIS and the hotbar *Swords don't loss durability when hitting mobs. *Crafting an iron block only needs 6 iron ingots, but an iron block yields 9 iron ingots *Crafting a Wooden Door only requires 4 Wooden Planks. *Crafting Stairs only require 3 of the required material, but generates only one Wooden Stair (i.e. 3 Wooden Planks for 1 Staircase). *Furnaces and Ladders require 5 Cobblestone and 5 Sticks (respectively). *Short clicking a furnace crashes the client in (MP)Creative. *Less flickering on some devices. *Mobs have correct health. *Fixed rendering of fence gate and half block in hand. New Features: *Saplings aren't avalible in Creative Mode. *Added Furnaces *Every available block and item can now be gathered, crafted or smelted into. (no more unlimited items.) *Can now grow Trees *Saplings dropped when harvesting leaf with anything BUT Shears . *More tiles such as thin glass , and half blocks in different material. *Gold ore , Diamond Ore and Iron can now be gathered Version 0.3.1 Bug Fixes: *Fixed Icons Tweaks: *More inventory space *Smaller GUI Version 0.3.0 Bug Fixes: *When bookshelves are destroyed they drop 3 bookshelves instead of 3 books. *The items have wrong images. *Game force closes upon opening on some devices. *All items are craftable, with or without a crafting table. (Xperia Play only) *Game Restarts the Device upon opening on some devices. (Xperia Play only) *Camera is very glitchy. * Crafting added- Minecraft Advanced Touch Technology Interface System (MATTIS) crafting system. *New baby animals: Cows, Chickens. Tweaks: *New sounds *New inventory. *All items need to be gathered, except Shears, Bricks & Glass. New Features: *Crafting Table *Iron Ore (obtainable, but invisible in inventory *Brick Slabs *Brick Stairs *Cobblestone Slabs *Snow *Stick, *Wooden Slab *Dandelion Yellow *Wooden Axe, Shovel, Pickaxe, Sword *Bowl *Sugar *Book *Paper *Coal *Added bookshelves to Survival Mode. *Cameras are now obtainable via inventory editor. Version 2.2 Bug Fixes: *Fixed glitch where game is unable to open on some Tablets *Fixed crash glitch on Acer Iconia Tablet Version 0.2.0 (Bug Fix Release) Bug Fixes: *Fixed bug where game crashes when creating a world Version 0.2.1 This Version is the same as the current version on Minecraft Pocket Edition Lite. Additions: *Split Touch controls (optional) *Pigs *Bookshelves (Creative Mode Only) *Infinite growing Sugarcane Tweaks: *Flying improved *Larger screens get more hotbar slots Bug Fixes: *Block didn't have a cracking animation *Circle where block breaks is now sharper Version 0.2.0 New Features: *Added Creative and Survival modes *No tools in survival mode due to no crafting *Added Night Time *When you have 0 items it shows your fist *Regenerating health *Air bar and Drowning *Added Death and Death Menu *Zombies are only Hostile Mob *You can gather any material in one click due to no tools *Added Sheep *Added Fence *Added Fence Gate *Added Wooden Door *No Oak Trees only Spruce Trees *Added Stone Tools (Not Craftable) *Added Shears Version 0.1.3 New Features: *Better Tablet support *Less oversized in-game UI elements *Performance improved in Non-Fancy Graphics mode *Added Cacti in Deserts *Added Turn Sensitivity bar *Improvements in Network Chunk Loading *More sounds in J-Version Bug Fixes: *Fixed a crash when connecting to IOS Multiplayer Servers *Fixed bug where blocks can not be added on snow in Multiplayer Version 0.1.3 (Bug Fix Release) Bug Fixes: *Fixed bug with opening dialouge after closing the Options Menu Tweaks: *Chunk loading improved more *Added "Update Game!" Block as a placeholder Version 0.1.2 (Android Only Release) New Features: *3rd Person View *Mirrored controls for left-handed players *In game sound toggle Version 0.1.2 (IOS Only Release) First release on IOS (Apple) devices. New Features: *IOS Exclusive Controls *Cacti and Ores cand be found but not obtainable Version 0.1.1 (Xperia Only Release) Tweaks: *Fixed Controls Version 0.1.1 This is the first release open to all Android devices New Features: *Added Auto-Jump *Added Touch Screen controls Version 0.1.0 First Release to Xperia Play Devices New Features: *Randomly generated Worlds *Added placing and destorying Blocks New Blocks: *Ladders *Yellow Flowers *Cyan Flowers *Red Mushrooms *Brown Mushrooms *Sugarcane *Dirt *Wool *Colored Wool *Wooden and Cobblestone Stairs *Stone Slabs *Sand *Sandstone *Leaves *Glass *Stone *Cobblestone *Wood Planks *Wood *Gold Blocks *Iron Blocks *Diamond Blocks *Bricks *Pine Wood *Birch Wood *All Ores *Gravel *Bedrock *Clay *TNT *Camera *Added LAN Multiplayer Pre-Release Features: *Bright Green grass *No Birch or Pine Trees *Bright Green Leaves *Clouds and Sky *Hotbar smaller and had 9 slots *Pumpkins *Exploding TNT *Classic colored wool *Rose was added but soon replaced with Cyan Flower